


Lex and Mish's Infinite Kink List

by Kinkiness



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Bestiality, Biting, Butt Plugs, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fisting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Omegle Roleplay, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkiness/pseuds/Kinkiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Hamish have grown bored of their usual sex life - same position, same sex, same orgasm time - so they compile a list of kinks and decide to give them a try.</p><p>((First 1 and 7/8th chapters are from an Omegle roleplay.  If you recognize your Hamish, please let me know.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that the first chapter and most of the second one are from a roleplay where I was Alex.
> 
> Please read the tags!

Lex, a question. HWH

 

Shoot. AMM

 

Do you have any kinks? HWH

 

...why? AMM

 

Because I'm getting bored of missionary-position-done-in-three-minutes fucking. HWH

 

...doggie style? AMM

 

Lex. Seriously. HWH

 

I don't know, um... do you? AMM

 

I asked you first. HWH

 

I asked you second. AMM

 

We'll take turns, then. Deal? You go first. HWH

 

I want to hear one of yours first so I feel less embarassed. AMM

 

I like biting. HWH

 

Oh. I think I can handle that. I like rough sex. AMM

 

I like being submissive. HWH

 

So BDSM? AMM

 

Pretty much. HWH

 

Bondage and all that? AMM

 

I don't like being tied up, no. Toys, however, are a huge turn-on. HWH

 

So maybe just... DSM? Or DS? SM? AMM

 

DSM, I reckon. HWH

 

Give me another of yours. HWH

 

Military. AMM

 

Oh? HWH

 

Yes. AMM

 

You like ordering people about, Lex? HWH

 

I like both sides... but I guess if you're the submissive one. AMM

 

I like age-play. HWH

 

How young? AMM

 

Young enough to call you 'Daddy'. HWH

 

Oh. Good. I have a daddy kink. AMM

 

I also like puppy-play. HWH

 

Like... how much of puppy play? AMM

 

Crawling up on laps. Licking. Whining. HWH

 

Would you be the bitch, then? AMM

 

Yeah. HWH

 

...would you ever need a stud or something? AMM

 

Maybe. HWH

 

...like an actual dog? AMM

 

No. HWH

 

Oh, okay. So just me? AMM

 

Just you. Don't need a dog, Lex. That's... no. HWH

 

Got it, got it. AMM

 

Give me one of yours. HWH

 

I kinda just did. I know it's wrong. Let's move on. AMM

 

Oh, babe. What sort of animals? Just dogs? HWH

 

Yeah, just dogs. AMM

 

I want another one. That only counts as half. HWH

 

How does that only count as half? That's pretty damn big if you ask me. AMM

 

I like toys. Especially tail plugs. And collars. And rings. And anything, really, if I think about it. HWH

 

You already went over that. AMM

 

Didn't specify. HWH

 

Fine. AMM

 

Your turn, Lex. HWH

 

Sounding. AMM

 

Mm? I've never had a go at that. HWH

 

...it's kinda hot. AMM

 

Is it? What makes it hot? HWH

 

Watching them twitch and moan under you as you push it in and out of their cock while you fuck them at the same time. AMM  
Oh god. AMM

 

Does it feel good? HWH

 

It seems to. I've never done it to myself. AMM

 

I love dressing up in outfits. HWH

 

Roleplaying? Or cross-dressing? AMM

 

Both. HWH

 

I may be into watersports. I'm not sure. AMM

 

Watersports is good. Very good. HWH

 

What have you done with it? AMM

 

I've had someone ask me to hold it in all day. He let me piss while he was fucking me. HWH

 

Oh... god. AMM

 

Good or bad? HWH

 

Good. Very good. AMM

 

I also like humiliation. Works well with the whole piss-play thing. I've had someone make me wet myself in public. HWH

 

I don't know if I would go that far. AMM

 

Your turn. HWH

 

Hmm... um... I'm not sure... AMM

 

Think. HWH

 

I don't really... I may have others, but I'm less sure about them than watersports. AMM

 

Just tell me. HWH

 

Having someone watch us. AMM

 

I'd like that. HWH

 

Really? AMM

 

I'd love it. HWH

 

...maybe they could join in? AMM

 

Mm. Maybe. HWH

 

Not good? AMM

 

Threesomes are hot. HWH

 

But maybe? AMM

 

Only if it's three boys, Lex. HWH

 

Right. AMM

 

Tell me your others. HWH

 

...double penetration. AMM

 

With a girl, or two cocks up someone's arse? HWH

 

The second one. AMM

 

I've tried it with a cock and a dildo. HWH

 

...was it good? AMM

 

I've never felt more full in my entire life. HWH

 

So good? AMM

 

Fucking fantastic. HWH

 

Does that mean fisting is good? AMM

 

Mm. I like that, too. Love it. HWH

 

Okay, good. AMM

 

Is that what you like, sweetheart? HWH

 

Yes. AMM

 

Because you have a big cock, don't you? You like opening me up with as many fingers as you can manage. HWH

 

Oh, god, yes. I like watching you open up for me. You're always so eager. AMM

 

Can you imagine fitting your entire hand inside of me, Lex? HWH

 

I'd feel you shaking and squeezing around my fist as I pumped it in and out of you. God, yeah. AMM

 

Why don't you come home and do that? HWH

 

Don't we need gloves, though? AMM

 

Buy some. HWH

Or go without. I don't care. HWH

 

I'll buy some on my way home. Tell me another one of yours. AMM

 

When people comment on my cock. Especially if they call it small. HWH

 

Really? AMM

 

If they call it a clit... Christ, that gets me. HWH

 

Like you're a girl? AMM

 

Like I'm a girl. HWH

 

Oh. AMM

 

Good 'oh'? HWH

 

Maybe. AMM

 

Tell me another of yours. HWH

 

Um... face fucking? AMM

 

Sloppy blowjobs, Lex? Do you like coming over people's faces? HWH

 

And down their throats as I fuck into it. AMM

 

Mm. We've done that before. HWH

 

I like getting really into it. Like I'm just fucking another one of your holes. AMM

 

Tell me another one. HWH

 

Uh... um... deep throating seems kinda obvious. AMM

 

A little bit. HWH

 

...yeah. AMM

 

I'm a bit of a cum slut. I like it when I'm filled up and then plugged up so it stays there. HWH

 

Oh god... Why don't you like dogs again? AMM

 

Animals don't do it for me. HWH

 

But... jesus... AMM

 

You'd like to see me with a dog, wouldn't you? HWH

 

...yes. AMM

 

What sort of dog, baby? HWH

 

A big, eager dog. AMM

 

Mm. Maybe another time. HWH

 

Damn. AMM

 

You got anything else for me, sweetheart? Anything else to share? HWH

 

No. AMM

 

Are you sure? HWH

 

Yeah. I'm sure. AMM

 

What are we going to do tonight, then? Have you made up your mind? HWH

 

No... I don't know. AMM

 

What would you like to do? HWH

 

I'm not sure. AMM

 

I don't like it when you're all passive, sweetheart. Pick something. HWH

 

I'm sorry, but I don't know. AMM

 

Pick something, Lex. One thing. HWH

 

We just listed a shit ton of things, some we both like and others not so much. Do you have a preference today? AMM

 

I have no preference whatsoever. And I'm willing to try anything. HWH

 

Almost anything. AMM

 

The dog, too. Not today, though. HWH

 

When? Because that usually means no or never. AMM

 

When we get through the rest of the list. HWH

 

...fine. AMM

 

Lex. I promise. HWH

 

I got it, Mish. AMM

 

Pick something. Second best. HWH

 

Fisting, then, as planned. AMM

 

What else? Anything while we're doing that? HWH

 

What could we do? Watersports? AMM

 

I could hold on until you get back, if you'd like. HWH

 

What if I did? AMM

 

You want to piss inside of me, Lex? HWH

 

...maybe. AMM

 

I could deal with that. HWH

 

Okay. AMM

 

Anything else? HWH

 

Not good to use too many in one night, don't you think? AMM

 

There's my Lex. Should I start opening myself up? HWH

 

No, I want you tight around my fingers when I start. AMM

 

Where do you want to start? The couch? In bed? HWH

 

Where do you think you would be most comfortable? AMM

 

Anywhere, baby. HWH

 

I think bed would be best. Closest to the bathroom. AMM

 

Mm. That's good. HWH

 

I'll get the gloves and see you soon, then. AMM  
We've got enough lube, right? AMM  
Should I get a plug? AMM

 

Get a plug. We've got enough lube. That cherry stuff you like. HWH

 

Okay, I'll get one, then. Or a couple different ones. Try them out over the weeks. AMM

 

Get a big one. The biggest. Won't stay in if you fist me first and then fill me up. HWH

 

Okay, I'll get several sizes. AMM

 

Good. HWH

 

See you later, then. AMM

 

I'll see you soon, Lex. I'll be in bed. HWH

 

Good. Think of me. AMM

 

I will. HWH


	2. Chapter 2

Alex smiled as he looked at the text, quickly ducking into the adult shop and looking around at the merchandise for a while before finally deciding on what to get, getting some latex gloves while he was there as well. He left and quickly got a cab back to their flat.

 

Hamish was stripped bare and laid out in the middle of their bed in less than five minutes. He was completely hard, and he didn't even bother to hide it, as he idly stroked the top of his right thigh, his eyes closed and his mind fixed on Alex. What Alex would look like. How Alex would feel. What Alex would do to him. Everything Alex.

 

When he got home, he was practically humming in excitement. He toed off his shoes and hung his jacket up, walking over to their bedroom. As soon as he saw Hamish like that, spread out on the bed, cock hard and red, Alex instantly got a hard on himself and he squirmed in the doorway before kicking the door shut behind him and moving farther in, setting the bags down on the dresser, "Hey, babe."

 

"Hey, Lex," Hamish breathed, humming softly as he forced himself to open his eyes. And his boyfriend looked beautiful. All flushed and excited, and Hamish couldn't help but notice just how hard the other man was. "Take your clothes off, sweetheart. I want to see how hard you are," he murmured, licking over his lips before he glanced over at the bottle of lube on the bedside table. "There's your lube. Cherry-flavoured. Your favourite, mm?"

 

He let out a breathy, "Yeah," as he started to strip, dropping the clothes on the floor where he stood. They would have time to clean up the mess later, but for now there were more important matters to be taken care of. Once completely nude, he couldn't help but reach down and give himself a single stroke to try and relieve the pressure a bit. He reached into the bags next, pulling out a large plug and the latex gloves. Alex moved to the bed, crawling on top of it, "You ready to be split open, babe?"

 

A tiny giggle left Hamish's lips as he nodded, spreading his legs out further so Alex could nestle between them. He was ready. He'd done it before. It took a while, but it was worth it. Always worth it. To feel so open and full at the same time. He knew that Alex would love it, too. "Yeah, babe," he whispered, licking over his lips as his eyes caught sight of the plug. It was huge. Completely massive. And he'd get to lie with it in him for a while. Perfect. "Whenever you're ready."

 

He let out a groan, leaning over to kiss Hamish's hipbone before opening the box of gloves and pulling on two. He grabbed the lube and smeared some on his fingers. He shifted up to give Hamish a kiss before he settled back between his legs, finger circling his tight entrance. Hamish had been patient, waited for him, and hadn't even prepared himself, as instructed. If anything, that made Alex impossibly harder. "You ready, Mish?"

 

Watching the gloves get pulled onto Alex's hands, Hamish let out the tiniest of whimpers, completely ecstatic and excited. His Lex was going to open him up and stretch him completely. And then he was going to fill him up. "I'm ready, Lex," he breathed, letting out a deep breath and closing his eyes as he relaxed. Relaxation was key. "If you want to stop, just let me know, okay? You can start whenever."

 

Alex nodded in reply, though he knew Hamish couldn't see him with his eyes closed and pushed at the entrance with a finger, letting out a groan as it sunk in to the first knuckle. He wiggled his finger a bit before sliding it in to the next knuckle, then finally in completely. He gave a few thrusts of his finger, then teased at the entrance with a second finger before he pushed that in as well, sinking the fingers all the way in. He spread them, trying to open Hamish up for more of his fingers.

 

The first finger was always too small, Hamish noted. He half wondered why they never started with two, but remembered that would probably hurt a whole lot more than he could imagine. Licking over his lips, he reached down and spread out his fingers, wanted Alex to take his hand with his free, glove-covered one. "Talk to me, Lex," he murmured, hitching his legs up so his knees were up and his feet were flat on the bed. "Talk to me about something nice."

 

Alex saw Hamish's hand move, inviting him and he reached out, tangling their fingers as he continued to pump his other hand's fingers in and out of Hamish. "Something nice, huh, babe?" He smiled, pausing to kiss Hamish on the tight as his legs rose up more around him. "Nice is overrated. How about I talk dirty? Tell you how tight you are around my fingers and I've only put two in. Wonder how tight you'll be around my fist, squeezing onto my hand." He gently pushed in a third finger, twisting his hand as he pushed them in deep, "You're taking them so good, like you were made for this, to be opening up by my hand. God, you're beautiful."

 

Hamish let out a sigh of relief as he hand was grabbed, appreciating it more than the fingers themselves. He needed to be reminded that he was fine. All right. Okay. Licking over his lips once more, a nervous habit, he bit down on his bottom lip, trying to ignore how he was starting to leak. A small puddle of come was pooling on his belly, and he knew it would only get bigger. "You think I'm beautiful?" he murmured, squeezing Alex's hand as he let out a tiny moan, the fingers inside of him brushing against his prostate.

 

"Absolutely gorgeous," he confirmed, twisting his hand again, just right so he knew his fingers would just press against Hamish's prostate, teasing him. "You're always beautiful," he gave Hamish's hand a squeeze. "Right now it's because of the flush to your skin, your nervous lick," another kiss to Hamish's thigh and a fourth finger slipped in, next to the other three, "And the fact that you're opening up for me so beautifully, almost as though we were made for each other. A key to its lock." He snorted, "Cheesy, I know," and pressed at his prostate.

 

A small cry left Hamish's lips as Alex slipped a fourth finger in and let it press so beautifully against his bundle of nerves. He couldn't help how his hips canted up and how he started panting. He'd tried to keep it together, but that obviously hadn't worked. He was so close. So close to having Alex's entire hand around him. He could feel a soft burn around his hole, but that was okay. Alex would make sure it didn't really start to hurt. "Keep talking, Lex. Tell me what you want me to do with that dog."

 

Alex groaned at his words, "Oh, god, I want to see you under a dog so badly," he pumped his fingers in and out of Hamish, making sure he was well stretched. He would need to apply more lube for where he attempted the fifth finger, however, to make it easier on Hamish. He didn't want to hurt him. "I want to see you offer yourself up to a stud like a bitch in heat, let him mount you and fuck into you, fast and quick, only wanting to use you, fill you with his pups." He groaned again at the mental image, "And I want to see you push back on his cock, eager to be knotted and when he finally pushes it in, you'll scream as it presses against your prostate and you're filled with come." He was gasping as he continued to work the fingers in Hamish's hole and pressed another kiss to his leg, "And when he's done, I'll push into you, so wet and loose, well used as I fuck into you."

 

Hamish had to admit, it sounded spectacular. If it were only something other than an animal, though. He swallowed thickly, ignoring the way his cock jumped in need. The thought of having Alex use him after someone else (or something else, for that matter) made him flush. His loose hole. His wet hole. His slicked, sloppy hole full of come. All for Alex to fuck. "Tell me more," he urged, seeing just how much Alex liked speaking about it. He could get used to the idea, he decided. As long as Alex was there to keep him sane and calm. As long as Alex was there to watch. "Tell me more, baby. Put your thumb in and tell me more, Lex. Come on."

 

He bit on his bottom lip to stifle his moan and had to pull away both of his hands to get some more lube onto it and his hole. He pushed lube into the entrance with his thumb, feeling how loose it was, "Okay, babe, just let me know if it hurts. Don't want to do that to you." He grabbed Hamish's hand once more and pushed the fingers back in, one by one before tucking his thumb against his palm, making his hand into a pointed shape, "I want you to be a good bitch for both your studs, service them whenever they want it, just drop to your hands and knees on the floor and let them mount you like a good little bitch. We'll keep fucking you, filling you with come, and, who knows? Maybe you will carry pups." He pushed now, slowly pushing in his entire hand. He watched as the ring of muscle stretched, the skin turning white as he pushed the biggest part of his fist against it but, finally, it popped inside, the hole closing around his hand and he let out a deep moan, "Fuck, you took my hand so well, so gorgeous, babe."

 

As Alex pulled out of him, Hamish full-on whined, feeling empty. Completely fucking empty. It wasn't long before his hand was grabbed again and those fingers were pushed back side of him, though. And when a thumb joined his sweetheart's hand, he couldn't help but let out a tiny groan. Properly full. Completely full. He could imagine just how open he looked. A big hole. A perfect hole for his Alex to fuck with his huge cock. His thick cock. To fill him up and plug him up and to make him his. "Keep going," he urged just before a scream slipped past his lips, Alex's entire hand pushing inside of him and filling him up. It was a good scream. A scream of pleasure that faded into a laugh. A scream that made him open his eyes and stare up at Alex, completely mesmerized. "Lex?" he breathed, panting softly. "I want you to keep talking, Lex. Please, keep talking for me."

 

He let out a deep breath, still staring down to where his hand had disappeared into Hamish's body. It was so tight, squeezing around his hand like a vice. Carefully and slowly, he moved his hand, feeling his knuckles brush over Hamish's prostate, then gently curled his fingers until he was making a proper fist inside of him. He glanced up at Hamish, meeting his gaze for the first time since they had started this and gave a hesitant, small thrust of his hand, "What should I talk about, Mish?"

 

Breath stuttering in his chest, Hamish licked over his lips, trying not to start moving his hips. He had control. Complete control. Alex was in control of him and he was in control of himself. "Tell me about something else that you want to do with me, baby," he whispered, nodding a little as he let his eyes close again. "Tell me about something else that turns you on as much as that dog does, sweetheart. Something that makes your cock all hard and red and throbbing."

 

He nodded with another kiss to Hamish's let, "All right, babe." He gave another thrust of his hand, "You've never tried out sounding, have you? God, it's beautiful to watch people having it done to them. It's so intimate, touching a place that is usually never touched. I like fucking into them at the same time, feeling them tremble around me as I hold their cock and slide it into the urethra, fucking it with the sound as I fuck their arse at the same time. They melt underneath me, getting touched so intimately. But it also makes it hard for them to release, the sound in the way of their come, and the pressure builds up, sometimes I just let the sound go and let the come push it out, all slick on their stomachs."

 

A huff escaped Hamish's lips as Alex pressed further into him, making his cock bob on his stomach and making another bout of pre-come drip onto his belly. He had a good sized pool going for him. He was half sure, if they stayed there long enough, Alex would milk him dry. "Baby, can we try that tomorrow, maybe?" he asked, humming softly as he pushed against Alex. He wanted him deeper. As deep as he could go. "Baby, can you go out and buy one and try that with me tomorrow? Baby, I'd like that." He licked over his lips before biting down on his bottom one, realising he was rambling. "More. Tell me more."

 

He took the invitation of Hamish's push and thrust his hand in deeper, "Don't know, babe," he murmured, "You're already going to be sore from this. Don't want to make your cock sore as well. It wouldn't be a good day for you. I'll go buy some, though, and we can try them later." He thrust his hand quicker now, pressing against Hamish's prostate every time, "Are you almost there? Are you ready to come for me, Mish? Want to feel you squeezing even more on my hand as you come, then I'll press into you and piss before fucking myself into your loose, wet hole until I climax. Then I'll be plugging you up, so you have my piss and come inside of you, heavy in your gut."

 

Hamish knew he was close. He hadn't let himself realise it, but he knew he was close. If Alex just touched his cock a little. Pumped it in his hand, then he'd be there. He'd be pushed right over the edge and he'd clench down on his boyfriend and he'd come harder than he had before. "Touch me, Lex," he urged, reaching down with his free hand a picking up his cock with it, giving it a few fast strokes. He could do it himself, if Alex wanted. He could do it himself, but he would rather have not done. "And... Mm, please."

 

"Of course, babe," he said, reaching for Hamish's cock and giving it a light squeeze and stroking it a few times. He leaned down and licked the head of Hamish's cock like it was a lollipop, then pushed it into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the underside of it as his hand continued to work inside of Hamish, thrusting deeply as he dared to go inside of his lover. He looked up at Hamish as his head bobbed on his cock, his hand working on the part that wasn't in his mouth. He pulled back, keeping up the movements of his hands, "Come for me."

It was roughly thirty seconds of whimpers and soft moans before Hamish was clenching down on his Alex. His cock pulsed in the other man's hand, his come spurting up onto his own belly as he scrunched up his face in pleasure. His toes curled and his hands fisted at the sheets, the entire feeling becoming all too much far too fast. "Lex, Lex, Lex," he chanted, panting softly as he tipped his head back, trying his best to finish. Finishing would be good. A few moments later and he was limp against the sheets, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted. Good. That was good.

 

Groaning when it was all over, Alex slowly started removing his hand, "So fucking beautiful, Hamish. So gorgeous when you come for me." He hand slid free and he peeled off his gloves, dropping them to the ground. He shifted closer, his own cock hard and waiting, placed his hands on Hamish's hips and sunk into his lover, slowly until he was all the way in, his balls pressed against Hamish's arse. He shuffled, getting into a new position, then relaxed.

 

His chest rising and falling so very gently, Hamish barely realised when Alex pushed into him, his legs immediately moving so they were around the other man's waist. He reached out and offered his boyfriend his hand again, wanting to comfort him and make sure he was okay. "What are you going to do to me, baby?" he asked softly, licking over his lips as he forced himself to open his eyes, wanting to be talked through it. "Tell me what you're going to do."

 

He pulled one of his hands away from Hamish's hips and immediately recaptured his hand again, giving it a light squeeze, "I'm going to use you, Hamish." He bent down and gave his chest a kiss, then bent further, licking at the splatter of cooling come on his skin, "I'm going to use you, piss in you," he gave him another kiss on the chest before licking up some more come but, before swallowing, captured Hamish's lips, giving him a kiss. He felt a shudder go through his body as he relaxed enough to feel himself begin to pee inside of Hamish and he pulled back with a groan, pressing closer and tilting Hamish's waist up to try and keep every drop inside.

 

Hamish felt better when he had Alex's hand in his again. He felt even better when he was kissed, the taste of his come still fresh on Alex's lips. His boyfriend really was filthy, but he loved it. He exhaled softly as he was shifted, knowing that it was all going to start soon enough. Immediately, as soon as he felt a heat inside of him, he let out a happy sigh. He was being used. His Alex was using him. He was just a toy. He was being properly used. Like he'd wanted. "There we go, sweetheart," he whispered, giving Alex's hand a squeeze. "Doesn't that feel better, baby? Bet that feels heaps better."

 

"Fuck, that feels good," Alex groaned and after a while felt his flow drip to a stop. He gave a small thrust, feeling the warmth of his urine against his cock and gave another thrust, still keeping Hamish's waist tipped up. He moved, bending Hamish further, and positioned himself over him, taking back his hand to keep steady as he thrust into Hamish's stretched and sloppy hole, "God, you feel so used. You've never been this loose, babe. My fist opened you up so prettily and now you're taking my cock like a pro. So good, so perfect." He continued to thrust into the heat of Hamish's body until he felt his balls draw up and he slammed himself as deeply as he could into Hamish as he growled through his release, grinding his hips down.

 

Moaning softly as he felt the liquid slosh about inside of him, Hamish licked over his lips, knowing it wouldn't be long before Alex's come joined it. He let out the tiniest of whimpers as he was pushed further over, his entire body thrumming with excitement. His Lex. His Lex was using him so very well. He reached up and gently ran his fingers up and down Alex's biceps, his legs tightening around the other man's waist. He was so pretty. Hamish made a mental note to remind him. As he felt another heat enter him, Hamish gave a knowing hum, happy to be of service. "When you're ready, baby," he whispered, licking over his lips and tipping his head to the side, "grab that plug and get it out of the packet. Don't pull out until it's ready to be put in, okay? Don't want anything getting out."

 

"Will do," he murmured, voice rough and thick with arousal still. He leaned down, recapturing Hamish's lips for a bit, nipping and licking at them as he tasted a hint of his lover's come still on them as well as still on his own. His cock was softening now, ready to take out, and he was almost tempted to thrust some more into Alex until he was hard again and come once more, he instead he reached for the plug, careful to make sure Hamish didn't slip from his position. He got it out of the packet and slowly pulled out, feeling Hamish's muscles clench at the continued stimulation. As soon as he was out, he pushed the plug all the way in, not even needing to lube it, Hamish was so stretched and still lubed up from earlier.

 

As Alex kissed him, Hamish let out a tiny hum, appreciating the sentiment. He felt the other man softening inside of him and pulled back a little, wanting the plug in as soon as possible. It wasn't long before he felt the smooth, heavy object slide into him and keep him open, a sigh escaping his lips. It was then that he unwrapped his legs from his boyfriend and wriggled back. He felt heat rush through him each time he moved and it made him groan, his entire body shaking with arousal. He felt perfect. He wanted as much of Alex inside of him as he could get. "Lex, should I stand up? What should I do? Tell me how to feel good, baby."

 

"I don't know," he admitted, "Do you want to go get cleaned up? Take a shower and get all that come off of you while mine sloshes inside?" Alex tilted his head, looking over Hamish, "I could give you a blowjob in the shower, or vice versa. Whatever you'd like. Just need to get you cleaned up, babe, while that come on you is still a bit warm."

 

Hamish looked at him, licking at his lips again, then leaned forward and growled into Alex’s ear, “I want you to wash me off, pay special attention to my cock.  Then, when it's hard, I want you lean me over, take out the plug, and fuck me in the shower.  I want to feel you moving inside me, knowing you used me so well.”  His words cause warm puffs of air to heat up Alex’s ear and he pulled back to kiss him on the cheek, voice still low, “Think you can do that?”

 

His cock twitched against his thigh as he listened to Hamish’s words, feeling his breath on his ear.  It sent a shiver down his spine and he shuddered at the kiss, almost ready again to take Hamish right there on the bed once more, just pound him into the mattress.  “Hell, yeah,” he groaned, “I can definitely do that, babe.  Just got to get you to the shower first, otherwise I may decide to fuck you on the way there.”  He moved back, grabbing onto Hamish, and pulled him off the bed, “Let’s begin, shall we?”


End file.
